Albus Severus Potter and the Mystery of the Letters
by theseven29
Summary: When Albus Severus Potter started at Hogwarts, he would never have imagined evil things could be drawing ever closer to him and his family. Whilst learning spells and making friends, he is desperately trying to solve the mystery of the Letters. If he and his friends can not act quickly enough, the whole wizarding world could be shrouded in darkness yet again...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Potter, Albus Severus," a voice said.

Albus nervously walked forward. He picked up a hat that was on a three - legged stool and placed it on his head. It was made of leather, and old and dirty,but Al could feel centuries of wear from the smooth inside and worn brim.

Suddenly he jumped as a voice echoed inside his head.

"Another Potter, eh? But you're different from your brother and father - more clever and cunning and not as brave... I'd say that you're more suited to Slytherin, hmmm?"

Al didn't reply, he was frozen in fear.

"I think that's where you're going to go. Yes, Slytherin would be good for you."

"No, please! Not Slytherin!" Al cried desperately.

But the hat only laughed, a high mirthless laugh that made the hairs on the back of Al's neck stand up.

"Slytherin!" it called out to the hall.

Al stood up, shaking. He yanked the hat from his head and threw it on the ground where it continued to laugh wickedly.

Al suddenly realized many people were watching him. No one clapped. He picked out James's face in the crowd. It was shocked, angry, disappointed.

He could see his cousin's faces too, mirroring the look James wore. Rose, sitting at the Gryffindor table looked sadly at him, her eyes full of pity.

He could hear his parents' voices in his head.

"Well... isn't that unusual," his mother said nervously. Al could almost see her cringing away from him as if he had some infectious disease.

"I suppose I owe you congratulations," his father said dryly. "It's such an honour to have a Slytherin in the family."

Al looked at the table of his new house, and walked over to sit down.

The male prefect stood up and reached over to shake his hand.

"Welcome to Slytherin," he sneered. "We're so delighted to have you here. I hope you simply adore your time here."

Al looked into his eyes and realized they resembled those of a snake - red slits. Al gasped as he realized what the prefect really looked like.

He was bald, with a smooth, pale head. His eyes were red, as Al had already noticed. Where his nose should have been, there were only two small slits for nostrils, and no real nose shape.

"Who- who-" Al couldn't get the words out.

The prefect smiled cruelly.

"I am Lord Voldemort. And I am rising again."

Al screamed as the man hit him with a curse. He fell backwards, yelling at his family for help, but noticed with a start that they all had vanished, every single person in the hall, leaving him alone with the Dark Lord. He was continually falling, waiting for the impact as he hit the floor, but it never came.

Al kept falling, screaming at the same time, as everything went dark leaving only Voldemort's red eyes visible. His voice echoed in his mind.

"Do not fear me now, Albus Potter, for I have not yet risen. Fear my followers, for they have the power to bring me back."

He erupted into mirthless laughter, and as Al fell he was subconsciously aware that it was the same laugh as the hat's, before everything in front of him vanished from sight and he was no longer conscious of anything.


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Chapter One - Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

**Friday, 1st of September**

_The Potters' house, 2017_

"Al! Get up, you lazy pig!"

Autumn had officially begun. It was a crisp morning, and for most of the country, it was just a normal day, going to work or school. But for around forty people, who were probably just waking up, it was a very important day

Albus Severus Potter slowly opened his eyes. "Do I have to?" he mumbled sleepily. He'd just had a bad dream, and was hoping to get a bit more sleep before getting up.

James Sirius Potter, who was coincidentally, his brother, leaned right up to his ear.

"Do you want to be in Slytherin?" he asked innocently.

Al was suddenly wide awake. "Shut up. I will _not_ be a Slytherin!"

"Sure you won't be," James sang, and almost skipped out Al's bedroom as the latter picked up a pillow threateningly.

Al swung himself out of bed and stood up shakily, legs wobbling from non-use. He was worried about being put in Slytherin, more than he let on, and his dream had not helped. Crossing the room, he looked in the mirror, and smoothed down his hair. It went willingly, unlike his father's and older brother's. However, sometimes he preferred it to be sticking up.

James and Al were very similar in other respects. They had similar hair colours - James had black, Al had dark brown, the combination of ginger and black-haired parents. If one did not know them, they could easily be thought of as twins, as James was only slightly taller and they had the same face. However their eyes were different, James inheriting the brown of his mother along with his sister, and Al getting the striking green eyes of Lily Evans, his grandmother on his father's side.

Al looked at the clock beside his mirror. Crap, he thought, it was ten o'clock! They were leaving in twenty minutes! He ran downstairs and grabbed a bowl from the counter, and pouring cereal into it.

His parents and younger sister Lily Luna Potter were sitting at the table finishing their own breakfasts.

"Oh look! He emerges!" his father chuckled. "You'll get detention if you do that at Hogwarts!"

Al glared at him as he poured milk into his bowl and began to wolf down his breakfast.

"Woah, slow down, you'll get indigestion! Look, do you want a drink, I'll get you one," his mother said. "Juice? Tea? Milk?"

"'uice 'ease," Al said, his mouth full of cereal.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you lot about talking with your mouth full?"

"Sorry Mum," Al apologized as he gulped down the last of his cereal and drained the glass of juice his mum had set out in front of him.

"I don't know why you're in such a rush anyway, it's not like you still have to pack," Ginny said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Eh..." Al laughed nervously as he edged out the kitchen.

"You've not packed yet?" Ginny exploded.

"Well... I'm mostly packed," Al said nervously, then practically ran out the room at the glare he got from his mother.

"You're way too scary sometimes," Harry laughed, then was silenced by a look from his wife.

* * *

_King's Cross Station, London_

Forty-five minutes later, a small family of five were walking towards Kings Cross Station. At first glance, there was nothing unusual about them. At least until you saw what exactly their luggage was. People looked at them strangely, probably because on their trolleys, along with some large and heavy-looking trunks, and perched atop the piles on stuff, there were two owls, each hooting indignantly in their cages.

Not that they took any notice of the looks though. The family looked perfectly at ease as they made their way over to platforms nine and ten. Well, almost perfectly at ease. The girl was tearful and pleading with her father; the two boys had resumed their argument that had begun in the car.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" his mother sighed, in a 'not now' sort of way.

"I only said he _might_ be." James grinned at Al, who was scowling at him. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth-"

At this moment, James received such a look from his mother that he broke off. Taking the trolley from his mother, and with a slightly smug and cocky look at his brother, ran straight into the barrier.

Albus waited for the crash that never came. His brother had gone. He quickly turned to his parents.

"You'll write to me, won't you?"

"Every day, if you want us to," Ginny smiled kindly.

Al looked slightly horrified. "Not _every _day. James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "We wrote to James three times a week last year."

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts. He likes a laugh, your brother," Harry added wisely, turning to the barrier with the trolley.

"Come on Al. Together," he said, and they ran straight at the brick wall. Al flinched, but no crash came.

They emerged into a very noisy platform. A gleaming scarlet steam engine was waiting and belching steam everywhere. While his mother and sister came in behind him, James was no-where to be seen.

Al relaxed a little and took a deep breath. Then he looked around the murky platform, peering through the mist.

"Where are they?" he asked anxiously.

"We'll find them," Ginny reassured him.

They began to walk along the platform, the smoke clearing a little the further away they got from the train. Al could hear snatches of unusually loud conversations as they walked, the voices detached from their owners. He heard his Uncle Percy talking about broomstick regulations and for once was quite glad he didn't have to stop and chat.

"I think that's them, Al," Ginny pointed out.

A small party of four were standing at the end of the platform - Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend Ron Weasley, his wife Hermione and their other best friend, and their two children, Rose and Hugo, Al's cousins.

"Hi," Al said, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose was starting Hogwarts too this year, and the pair were best friends. She wore her brand new Hogwarts robes, and a massive smile from ear to ear.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass the muggle test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No I didn't!" Hermione said. "I had complete faith in you!"

At this Ron murmured something to Harry, who laughed. They went to heave the trunks onto the train. When they got back, Lily and Hugo were having an animated discussion about what house they would be in when they went, in two years time.

Ron joined in the conversation. "If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."

_"Ron!"_

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Al and Rose looked serious; Al was suddenly worried about his house again.

"He doesn't mean it," their mothers said quickly.

Ron ignored this, and instead nodded at a point some metres away to Harry.

"Look who it is."

The whole family turned to look at the point indicated.

As the steam thinned, Draco Malfoy came into view, standing with his son and wife. He was wearing a black coat, buttoned all the way to the top. His son was starting Hogwarts this year too, and was almost a carbon copy of him - pale, blond hair, pointed chin and clothed in some dark fabric.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Hermione said, half strict, half amused.

"You're right sorry," Ron apologized. But he seemed to have to say _something_ on the matter as he leaned forwards. "Don't get _ too _friendly though. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

Hermione looked furious and she opened her mouth to say something, but Ron was saved as at that moment, James came up to the group.

"Hey!" he said breathlessly, dying to tell them news.

"Teddy's up there! Just seen him! And guess what he's doing! _Snogging Victoire_!"

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione just looked at him. James looked slightly disappointed but ploughed on, undeterred.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" Ginny asked. "You are _so_ like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off. And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and Al heard the conversation continue, his sister all excited, his dad making some off-hand comment, and then James getting all enthusiastic. But he wasn't really paying attention; his mind was back on his house again. What happened if he _was _in Slytherin?

His brother woke him out of his reverie by aiming a kick at him, which Al just managed to dodge.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."

Al, who was already stressed, did not need any more provocation.

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!"_ he screeched.

James just laughed as Ginny kissed her son goodbye, making sure he had everything he needed, and that his trunk was on ok, and gave his father a hug before jumping onto the train.

Harry patted Al on the shoulder.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about. They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway," he added, "You won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Al let his mother kiss him goodbye.

"See you at Christmas," she smiled.

Al turned back to his father and hugged him.

"Bye Al. Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone until you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

Rose got on the train and waved at her aunt and parents.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Al whispered at the last moment, desperate to hear his father's opinion.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, crouching down beside his son.

"You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"- then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?" asked Al in wonder.

"It did for me," his father smiled. "Come on, or you'll miss the train."

Al kissed all his family goodbye, then hopped aboard, letting Ginny close the door behind him.

"Bye Dad!" he called. "Love you Mum!"

Many people in the station, both on board and on the ground, were staring openly at Harry.

"Why are they all _staring_?" Al said, evidently confused. He and Rose were hanging out the window, and attempting to see the other students.

"Don't let it bother you. It's me," Ron said, tossing his head in the air. "I'm extremely famous."

Al laughed along with his cousins and sister. It was the first time he'd smiled or been happy that day. After what his father said, he wasn't quite as worried. He began to feel excited. This was it - he was going to Hogwarts!

The train began to pull away. His father walked along with the train, waving and smiling at Al. Al waved until the train rounded a corner, when his father was finally out of sight. He thought he could sense a little bit of sadness in his father's face and suddenly realized how much he would miss him.

Rose was beside him, waving madly too. Then she sat down and eventually he left the window and sat down to have a long conversation with her.

* * *

A/N:

1) All names and majority of dialogue are J. K. Rowling's, not mine.

2)I hope this answers any confusion about the past chapter. And the end, he was basically falling into some bottomless pit. You probably realized, but it was a dream! So that was the end before he woke up

3) thanks if you have already followed/favourited. It's much appreciated!

4)I already have a review! Thanks to awesomeness - I'm glad you liked it, hopefully this explained it?

Please review, I'm very grateful for those who do!

Jenny xxx


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Two - The Hogwarts Express**

_**Friday, 1st of September**_

_The Hogwarts Express_

Al looked around the small compartment he had chosen. It had a sliding glass door leading on to the corridor that stretched almost the entire length of the train. It was comfy, but intimate, and Al was glad the people, well person, in his compartment were close family.

Rose sat opposite him, her blue eyes taking in every inch of the compartment. James was in the next compartment, Al could hear him yelling through the wall.

"Where is everyone else?" Al asked.

"No idea," Rose mumbled, her gaze directed at the scene outside the window; London was turning rural, and Rose was watching it pass. Her eyes were suspiciously red but Al, being tactful, didn't mention it.

"How 'bout I check out where everyone else is?" he asked. Rose didn't answer, so Al got up and slid the door open. He was almost at the end of one train, so he decided to go the other way. He had cleared one carriage when he bumped into a large group of people, which on closer inspection turned out to be his cousins.

"Hey Al!" someone shouted.

A chorus of voices joined in the greeting. The original speaker stepped forwards and Al realised that it was his cousin, Roxanne.

"Have you found a compartment yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," Al replied. "It's just me and Rose, so we were wondering if anyone else wanted to come join us," he finished shyly.

"Sure. We Weasleys always sit together on the way there, don't we guys?"

There was a loud whoop from behind.

"Lead the way, Al," Roxanne smiled.

* * *

Al was very glad to see that Rose had recovered by the time they all got back. There were not as many of them as he had thought, which was good, as it was already a bit full in the compartment.

On one side was Rose, beside the window, with her head in a book, Dominique on her other side. There were two cats beside her (Molly's and Roxanne's) curled up on the soft seat. Opposite them was Roxanne, who was between Al and Molly.

"So are you lot excited, then?" Roxanne asked, propping her feet up beside Dominique, who rolled her eyes but didn't complain.

Rose nodded, her head still in "Hogwarts: A History" and Al nodded slowly. "Yeah. But I'm kinda nervous about the sorting..."

Dominique nodded. "I was completely freaked out over it. But it wasn't as bad as I thought."

Al opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Then he opened it again.

"I'm just really worried in case I'm in-"

"Slytherin?" came a voice from the door.

James was standing there grinning mischievously.

"All right, little brother?" he smirked. "Budge up," he added to Dominique, and she and Rose shifted up towards the window, letting him sit down whilst avoiding the cats. Fred came in behind him, wearing the same grin as James.

"Hello all," he said. Not noticing the cats, he sat on top of them, but only for a second; there was an indignant "meow" and a yelp before Fred jumped up, swearing and clutching his backside.

Everyone laughed, and Molly moved up to let him sit down. Al was very thankful, as James forgot about him and moved on. It seemed he was still interested in Teddy and Victoire, as he launched into a vivid descriptions of what happened, which seemed to be more graphic than what he had told his parents.

"Honestly James, who cares if they're together?" asked Rose, after ten minutes of it. James was just about to answer when the door slid open again and in walked the girl herself.

"Speak of the devil," Al groaned.

"Hi guys, how-" Victoire began, but she was immediately cut off as James began to bombard her with questions.

Unlike Fred, she noticed the cats and put them both on her lap as she skilfully avoided the questions.

"Merlin James, give the girl a rest!" Molly said eventually, bored.

Luckily the food trolley arrived, sparing an argument. It took them ten minutes to buy what they wanted, as there were eight of them with plenty of money. In the commotion it took them a few minutes to realise that one of their number had vanished.

"Where's Fred?" asked Victoire.

"Probably with his new girlfriend," James said, in the same way that one would say someone was at the toilet.

"WHO?" they all asked, astonished.

"Louisa Fredricka Jordan - they have the same namesake, Uncle Fred," replied James, seemingly bored by the questions - but Al knew he was really liking the attention, and was playing it cool.

"Oh her - that's Uncle George's friends daughter - you know, Lee," Molly said.

"Oh Uncle Lee! Dads friend," Rose realised.

"Yeah Lee. He's a great laugh, especially with Dad. Have you heard half the stuff they got up to when they came here? And he got a new tarantula last week - its _so_ cool," Roxanne sighed happily.

Rose shivered.

The door slid open again, but it was not Fred who entered.

"Good day, all!"

"Oh God," Molly groaned.

"Sorry I can't stay long," Lucy's cheerful voice echoed around the compartment. "I have to get back to the Prefect's compartment soon. We have to patrol the corridor, and when I saw you all, I just thought I'd pop in and say hello. Excited to start, Rose and Al?"

The two murmured replies. Lucy beamed at the whole compartment.

"Well, I must dash! Wouldn't want to keep Andrew waiting!" With a little laugh she left and practically skipped down the corridor.

"Andrew...?" Al asked quizzically.

"Andrew Thompson. Male prefect for Gryffindor. Lucy mentioned him at least five times a day, _all summer_. She's totally besotted, but I don't think he knows. Yet. She should just ask him out and be done with it," Molly sighed deeply.

Just then, Fred appeared again, a little red in the face and Al could have sworn there was a lipstick mark on his cheek before he wiped his face.

"Ignore him!" someone whispered, probably James, as he reached for the door handle.

"Hey guys, again," Fred announced to the silent compartment. Its occupants all looked away from him.

"Um, guys? Is something wrong?" Fred asked.

"Oh," Roxanne gave a little laugh. "No. We were just thinking, actually."

"Thinking about what?" Fred asked nervously.

"Oh, you know, just about you and Louisa," Molly said, playing along.

The colour in Fred's face left rapidly.

"Like just how _sweet _you two are together," Dominique gave a small sigh.

"Really you two are just _adorable_," Victoire said.

"Aren't they just?" Rose said then made a small noise that sounded like "oh" as she clasped her hands together.

"When did you first realise it was true love?" Al asked with a smile.

"Never mind that, have you pulled her yet?" James asked, and with that, the game ended and the whole compartment (with the exception of Fred, who was bright red and completely mortified) burst into laughter.

"Oh Freddie, you should have seen your face!" Victoire giggled.

Fred scowled.

* * *

A few hours later, after much discussion, when it was established that Fred did NOT pull Louisa, but merely kissed her, the train pulled into the station, and everyone got their things together and got ready to leave.

"See ya Al. Unless you're in Slytherin," James said with a wink as he left the compartment, followed by a relieved-looking Fred. Al felt the butterflies in his stomach come back again - they'd vanished during the journey after what his father said. Al had to force down the urge to punch his brother and instead thought of his father's last words to him and counted to ten.

"Don't listen to your brother, you'll be in the house that's right for you," Victoire said. Al felt slightly reassured. What she was saying was similar to what his father had said. Victoire gave Rose and Al a hug and left the compartment, following Molly and Roxanne.

Dominique gave them a hug and rolled her eyes. "I'd better find Lucy, before she makes a whole load of enemies," she said and quickly departed the compartment. Al took one last look, partly to make sure he'd not forgotten anything, partly to look at what he'd be leaving behind - the Hogwarts Express was the last link with his parents. They'd helped him settle into it, something they could not do with Hogwarts. He took a deep breath and followed Rose onto a crowded platform.

It was dark now, and Al could hardly see much through the heavy rain that had started to fall. In a few seconds he was almost soaked through. There were large amounts of students trying to get through the crowds as fast as they could. Al stood on tiptoe to see the rest of the platform.

A huge man, no, a giant, was up one end, shouting. His voice was somehow familiar to Al. There was a crowd of people - small people like him - surrounding the man, so Al moved towards them, and started to make out what the giant was shouting.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!"

Suddenly Al recognised the giant.

"Hagrid!"Al yelled, running up to him.

"Al!" Hagrid shouted, sweeping him into a bone-crushing hug. "How are yeh?"

Most of the other kids looked in awe at Albus - he knew the giant. And he didn't look at Hagrid as though he was scared, like they did - he looked at him as though he was a favourite uncle. The first years took a fresh look at Hagrid - maybe he wasn't scary after all.

Hagrid and Al broke apart, and after giving Rose a quick hug, Hagrid looked around at the small crowd.

"Right. All of yeh, follow me."

He led them down a long, winding road, that was only made of earth. Some of the first years slipped and slid, as the ground was wet. They all jumped out of their skin as thunder and lighting started, not far away, from the gap between them. Then they rounded a corner and saw Hogwarts for the first time.

Al was amazed. It was just as incredible as he had imagined. It was a glowing beacon through the rain. There was only one problem - a massive lake stood between them and the castle. Al was slightly scared. How were they going to cross it?

Luckily, at the bottom of the path, at the foot of the hill, was a small pier, complete with about ten or twelve boats. They reached the bottom of the path with no major hitches.

The small crowd gathered around the pier, many looking anxiously at the lake; it looked freezing, and they were already soaked through.

Hagrid waited until everyone was gathered. "No more than four to a boat!"

Al and Rose were followed into a boat by the blond boy from the station, who Al thought was called Scorpius Malfoy, but wasn't sure if that's what his uncle had said, and another girl with long brown hair.

As they rode across the lake it was slightly awkward, as no one was talking, until the girl tapped Al on the shoulder and asked him a question.

"Are you Harry Potter's son?"

Al was surprised.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm Sophie Boot," the girl said, and Al got the feeling she had been itching to talk to him. "My dad knew your dad and my mum played for your dad when he was quidditch captain. Katie Bell?"

Al racked his brain, the name _did _sound familiar.

"Em... oh wait, yeah. I think Dad talked about her once. Only briefly. He was talking to my mum or uncle or someone about quidditch. Your mum was on the team. But she was cursed or something. Did she tell you about that?"

"Yup. She said to watch out for anyone with the surname 'Malfoy' because that was who cursed her."

Al and Rose looked straight at Scorpius.

"But your surname is Malfoy..." Rose gawked.

Scorpius blushed. Then Sophie put her hand to her mouth as she realised what she'd said.

"Oh! Scorpius I'm sorry! I didn't mean that they were all bad that's just what my Mum said! You were nice to me on the train!"

But by now the boats had reached the castle and without waiting for theirs to be tied up, Scorpius had jumped out and ran away. Sophie tried to go after him, but unfortunately she couldn't jump far enough and fell straight in.

She shrieked and started flailing, flapping her arms madly and Hagrid had to pull her out. She thanked him briefly before running after Scorpius.

Al and Rose got out the boat calmly and without falling.

"Well that was exciting," Rose remarked. Al didn't reply. He was feeling nervous again. Hagrid led them up the steps to a big oak door. He knocked three times and the door opened.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! I am sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been really busy recently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review, I'm very grateful if you do.

Also thanks to **Lady Cougar-Trombone** ~ I hadn't realised that I had to approve guest reviews so that's why it never popped up. And thanks!

I will try my best to post more often!

Jenny xxx


End file.
